A Berliner in Scotland
by SilvanaUndMyra
Summary: Arthur asks for a favor and Aloysia heads out to Glasgow, Scotland to full fit that favor. (First Fanfic to include my OC East Berlin (Aloysia) and Myra and I's OC Scotland Silvana)


"I find it interesting that you work at two bars." A man stated with hair so short, it almost showed his entire forehead. The ash blonde woman at the bar chuckled at the man. She grabbed a beer and slid it down the table into his hand. He nodded as a "thanks" to her.

"Sometimes, one isn't enough, Paul." The ash blonde replied. Walking back and forth, attending to the others at the bar in Bei Schlawinchen1. She slid more beers down both ways on the table to their customers.

She sighed, "Besides, being a bartender at Berghain2 is a tough job." She gazed at the window where they could see the former power station. "That is the biggest club in Berlin, maybe Germany." Paul nodded.

"There's definitely no argument there, Aloysia," he said, glancing at the same old power station. "I've been there and well… it's insane." A buzzing noise interrupted the conversation. Paul reached into his coat pocket for his phone. The bright screen read "Christoph S." Paul held out his hand and mouthed, "Just a minute." Aloysia nodded.

"What's up, Schneider?" Paul asked over the phone. While Paul was on the phone, Aloysia looked at her watch. "It's nearing the end of my shift." She muttered. She looked up, examining the bar. The bartender taking over her shift was already here, including Meta's. "Meta must have left early." She thought since she would be right here keeping Paul company.

"Okay. See you later." Paul said, ending his call with one of his band mates. He slid the phone back into his coat pocket. Aloysia tilted her head as she began cleaning a glass. "So, what's our good friend, Schneider up to?" He chuckled at her tone.

"He needs me to pick something for him." He answered. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he took out his car keys. "Since I brought you here, I can take you back home, if you want?" A buzz came up again. It wasn't from Paul's phone this time. Aloysia was glancing at her phone with disapproval written all over face.

"Don't set course for home but for Großbritannien's house." She showed Paul the bright screen of her phone. Paul leaned his head to read the text.

_Malta: Britain needs your help, Berlin. Can you come over please?_

"Is he serious?" Paul asked, not really expecting an answer from her. "Like Hell I would know," She scoffed. She took off her apron and counted her tips from her shift. "I might as well go. Großbritannien will sic' Malta on me because I didn't come." Paul started for the exit. "Nun, was warten wir noch?"3 Aloysia grabbed her coat and ran to catch up with Paul. "You are not leaving me behind."

**With amazing swiftness, they arrive at Britain's home!** :D

"Well, we're here." Paul said. Aloysia had her head leaned against her hand. She gazed at Britain's house through the window and groaned. Paul chuckled and placed a hand her shoulder. "I understand you don't want to do this but you're making yourself do this." Aloysia huffed. "You care, don't you?" he teased. Aloysia shot a look at Paul that made him burst into laughter. "Ich kümmere mich nicht um die britische Idiot!"4 she yelled while hitting Paul, who began laughing even more. After a bit hits from Aloysia, Paul had enough. "Okay, okay. Ich werde aufhören. Einfach aufhören, mich zu schlagen."5 Paul giggled, bringing his hands up to surrender to Aloysia onslaught of somewhat playful punches.

After Paul calmed down, he turned to see her and asked, "So are you still going?" She turned to see the house once more and sighed. "Might as well." Paul nodded. "You'll get something out of this," he said, returning a playful punch to her shoulder. "And if not, you'll make him pay somehow." Aloysia laughed. He was right. She would do that to poor Britain and he took it for some odd reason. Paul patted her back. "Go find out what the British Dummkopf wants." Aloysia grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "Alright and you go get what Christoph needs." She said. "Probably needs money too…" Paul muttered. The both waved goodbye to each other while Paul drove to Christoph's place.

Aloysia walked up to Britain's front door and took out her keys, which had a copy of Britain's house key. Really, she wasn't supposed to have that key in the first place but when you have someone who's just as innocent as Vella, you ended up having that type of stuff. It was better than breaking the door in or a window. "Ich bin hier."6 she announced while locking the door. She turned her head from the door to an unexpected hug. That's Vella for you yet Aloysia doesn't like hugs too much. "Okay, Liebling. I need you to let me go." Aloysia said, attempting to pry Vella off of her. Vella had stop hugging her and turned her head to the sound of footsteps. "England, Ali is here!" Vella chimed using Prussia's version of his little sister's name. Aloysia hung her coat on the coat rack and sat on the couch. Arthur walked down the hallway and glanced at East Berlin. "Was wollen Sie von, Großbritannien?"7 Aloysia grumbled. Arthur huffed then walked to his kitchen. He never liked Aloysia sometimes, especially her attitude. Once he tried to teach her and Vella to be lady-like. Aloysia did the lessons in her own way to piss him off. Humorous to her but not to Arthur.

"As much as it pains me to say such a thing to you," Arthur said as if it was really causing him pain. "But I need your help." He mustered. Aloysia turned around and began to smirk like her oldest brother. She was enjoying this. "Was was that?" she mocked, putting a hand to her ear. "Diese Ohr kann nicht sehr gut zu hören."8 she continued mocking him. Arthur huffed in annoyance. "I don't have to take that from nor do I need to be mocked you." He scolded. Vella joined Aloysia on the couch. "I know but I enjoy it." She smirked while she placed an arm around Vella. "I don't do all the time because of this one right here." Vella smiled.

"Nun, was soll ich Ihnen helfen?"9 she asked the British man. Vella hopped off the couch. "England thinks someone stole his credit card and is using it." Vella answered for him. Aloysia arched an eyebrow then looked to Arthur. "Is she serious? That's your problem." Aloysia said bluntly. Arthur nodded. Aloysia got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Get your phone, Arthur." She commanded. Arthur gave her a confused look but complied. He reached in his pocket and got his phone out. "Log into your bank account and bring up a list of payments on that card." She continued. Arthur followed her instructions and once he brought up the list of payments, he gave it her. Aloysia read the text on the bright screen.

"Was zum Teufel?"10 she thought to herself. Most, if not all, of the items purchased today were alcoholic drinks. There's no way that would be Arthur since he can't hold his liquor, according to Alfred. Aloyisa believed every word of that. She gave the phone back. "All of the items that were bought today with your card are drinks." Aloysia claimed. That seemed to stun Arthur. "I haven't left the hou- oh I know who took my bloody card." Arthur grumbled. Aloysia was now confused but not as much as Vella. "Who took your card, England?" Vella asked. Arthur locked the screen of his phone and looked to Vella. "You don't know who he is nor do you." Arthur stated then looked to Aloysia. "My brother, Scotland, is the one that took my card." That caught Vella's attention. "You have a brother?!" Vella exclaimed. Aloysia pressed a finger to her ear to rid the echo. "Warum schreist du?"11 Vella looked to her and apologized. Aloysia just waved her hand to say "it's fine".

"Also, was genau soll ich tun, um Ihre Kreditkarte zu erhalten?"12 Aloysia asked. While rough translating her question, he even wondered how he would get his credit card back from his brute brother. Neither Vella nor Aloysia knew how poorly his oldest brother treated him. His brother would beat him and even the other brothers would get involved as well. Arthur, in reality, really didn't deserve it. There wasn't a reason for the bullying. Ireland would be the one to break up the fights and take Arthur away from his own abusers.

"Großbritannien? Großbritannien, sind Sie wach?"13 Aloysia asked, snapping her fingers in his ear. Arthur came back from his dark memories. He turned to Aloysia and exhaled. "Are you going to answer mein question or are you going to let your brother use your money?" she asked sternly. That's East Berlin for you. Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes. Sorry. Could you go to Glasgow and get my credit card back from my brother?" he asked. Aloysia thought to herself, "Did Frau Weiss14 say I had to go to Glasgow?" She looked to her bag then remembered she needed to pick up the whiskey from Herr Irving15. There's definitely a benefit out of this for her. "Ja, I'll do it." she agreed. Vella tugged on Arthur's shirt. "Can I go with Mother Aloysia?" Vella pleaded. Arthur then looked to Aloysia and she was saying no. "Sorry Vella you can't go. Besides, I don't want you meet my brother just yet." Arthur answered, messing up her hair. "Fine." Vella pouted.

"Keine Sorge, Vella. Er wird wahrscheinlich ein Arschloch zu Ihnen sein."16 she chuckled. Vella still continued to pout. Aloysia walked to the couch and grabbed her bag. "Wait, you're going right now?" Arthur asked. Aloysia turned to see him while putting on her coat. "Ja… Might as well," Aloysia stated bluntly. "If I do it now, you won't lose more money." she continued. Arthur nodded. Aloysia headed for the door. "Ich komme wieder."17 she said before exiting Arthur's house. Vella looked out the window, watching East Berlin walk off to Scotland. Arthur went to meet Vella at the window but something caught his eye. He glanced at his key rack and noticed one of the keys was missing. "God damn you, Berlin!" he yelled. "You stole my bloody car keys, you wanker." He continued to curse as he saw his car drive off.


End file.
